All my love
by somethingaboutnothing
Summary: Tobias/Four and Tris. They've managed to make a life together in what is left of the Dauntless Faction. I don't know. It's love and lemon but sexy with a plot. I don't know. Hormones wrapped up in bacon, everybody's favorite thing. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So, hey. Get of my chizz I uploaded in the wrong document. Here's the real thing.**

* * *

His hands were rough as they pulled the covers over his arms. Tobias arms shook, dirt and blood coating his knuckles. Tobias grimaced as the cotton grazed his cuts. He looked towards me, his eyes misting. "It's my job to protect you. And I didn't." My blonde hair fell over my shoulders. I'd reassure him, but I couldn't open my mouth without crying in pain. I simply shook my head in disagreement, and slid next to him. Neither of us had managed to get the the showers, as all of the remaining Dauntless have flooded the bathrooms. A few Abgnation(Gah. I spelled it wrong) had set up something of a hospital. That's where we were, on plastic cots. There was no privacy here, although when the lights were off, his hands would explore whatever parts of me weren't bruised. The muscles in his arms would ripple as the ran along my stomach, his fingers brushing the raw skin of my arms.

Tobias looked at me, dark settling in each dank corner. He closed his eyes, and entwined our fingers. The pain in my neck was dulled enough for me to speak. "It's not your fault. You helped..." I grimaced in pain. "You helped all these people." I loosely gesture to the people around us. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry." And then his lips are crushing into mine. They align perfectly, warm and raw and chippy. I nibbled on his lower lip, one of his hands rubbing tiny circles of my bruised stomach. I reached one hand over to his back, snaking down to his waistline. My other hand wiped tears of pain from his cheek, covering his eyes with my thumb to prevent anymore from falling. As Tobias pulled away, running one hand down my shirt, circling my small breasts with caution, he leaned towards my ear. "I love you." I loved him too, but I still couldn't talk without a burning pain. "Love, too." was all I could choke out.

As his hands reached under my bra, I pulled away. "Here." I shook my head. What I wanted to say was "NOT here," but I couldn't say the first part. He knew what I meant, though, as he pulled the covers off of us, and lifted me away. We walked along the empty hallways, our feet smacking on the dirty tiles.

Tobias pulled me close, looking at me like he was asking, "are you sure?" He's always been like this. Never doing or touching me anywhere unless I all but signed a contract stating I was okay with it. It's not like I didn't want it. I wanted it. Good God, I wanted it. I was just scared. I'd never done anything like this before, never felt this way before.

We finally found and empty room, and I waddled to the bed as Tobias locked the door. Undressing wasn't an issue, as we only had or undergarments and shirts(in my case, anyways) for easier treatment of our wounds. I stretched over the bed, pulling my underwear off, unhooking my bra. All I had was a think, torn, bloody shirt, covering only my chest and a patch on my side. Tobias only had on his underwear.

He leaned over me, his lips caressing my neck. One hand propped him up, while the other pulled my shirt off. I felt the grin that was so totally Four and it sent shivers down my back. I slpped my thumb under his elastic belt and pulled his boxers off. I felt his warm skin on mine, and again, I shivered. Tobias slid down, his head just below my breast. He pulled my thighs apart, and looked up at me. "Are you-" I nod fast, urging him on. One finger slips between my legs, his hands rough against the supple skin.

One fingers teased the opening, and my legs shook. I was shaking in anticipation. I put one hand on his neck, encouraging him. He looked up once more for confirmation, and then I felt his finger slip in. I gasped, wanting, no, needing more. Tobias gently slipped in another finger, rubbing my insides. Wetness pooled into his hands, and one by one his fingers slipped in. Tobias rubbed the wet folds of my vagina, kissing my belly as his head ducked below my sight.

I felt his breath on my lips, as he kissed the opening, still massaging my sex. I moaned, as one finger slipped deeper in, I gasped in pleasure. As he pulled his fingers out from inside of me, I felt him hold in a breath. Before I realized what he was doing, his mouth was on me. Tongue slipping in, exploring me. He moaned, I felt his erection, and needed this mroe than I ever had.

I MUST PEE. And sleep. ,ore tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves. Computer broke and I just got a new (yet equally spazzy) one. Okkay, it's new to me. ANYWAYS, I'd like to say something real quick. When a chapter just says "hi" it's because I uploaded and didn't edit it or all my changes were deleted or whatever. SO, Peter/Tris is a go. I won't do a heavy duty rape, because i know it's a touchy and serious subject. But gropy yeah. Oh, and look forward to a Gone fanfic coming sooon. Tobias looked at me as I stood in the apartment we'd been assigned. He tilted his head. 'You sure you're okay with me going?" He meant helped Amity in the farms for a a week. I knew I'd miss him a lot. "I don't know how to say goodbye.." I teased. He smiled and walked into the bathroom. I heard him turn on the shower and went to my room to get changed. Knowing how long it took me to find something that fight my scrawny figure Tobias would probably be gone by the time I was done changing. I think I was high on like, smoke from burning buildings or something. Or at least, not thinking clearly. But I walked into the bathroom, dropping the too-loose Dauntless outfits on the floor and pushed the door open. Steam hit me full on in the face and it took me a second to see where i was going. Tobias turned to me and smiled, like he was expecting me or something. He slid the shower door open and went back to shampooing his hair. I slid in, not sure of what I was doing. Steam was filling my brain and so was his scent. I leaned in towards Tobias and felt his thick muscles on my skin. Soon, the water, hot a refreshing, drench my skin. He used one hand to clean himself and the other to explore my body. His hands rested on my nipples and he pinched them slightly before abandoning himself completely and running both hands down my sides. Tobias kissed my shoulders and I knew it was my turn. I kissed his chest and then his stomach before reaching the base of his shaft. I kneeled, looking at his manhood nervously. The fear evaporated quickly, though, and I ran my tongue on the sides. Tobias gripped my blonde hair in passion, pushing my mouth over the tip. Soon, he regained control over the pleasure and whispered like he didn't want me to hear, "You don't have to Tris, a kiss goodbye would work t.." he drifted off as I stuck the whole big thing in my mouth and slid my tongue over it. I pulled him out as waves of pleasure took over him. Tobias smiled down at me and exited the shower. - I wandered down the halls, running my fingers over the walls. The stone was, well, stone cold, and sent little shocks to my fingertips. It was a celebration, at least, a morbid one. We were celebrating the anniversary of when We took control of our Dauntless brains again, you know. Only to remember we killed tens of hundreds of innocent people. No biggie. ***** Tris/Peter happens, like now. I wasn't surprised when a drunken teenage boy stumbled into me. I was surprised, however, when that boy looked up at me and was Peter. He didn't seem irresponsible. Evil and soul-less, maybe. But not irresponsible. Peter lunged at me, with all sorts of liquor on his breath. "Di you take a sip from every bott-" He shushed me with his own lips. "Peter!" "God Tris. Tobias isn't here and I haven't done thins in a while." He grinned. "Since Dauntless..." Peter smiled and then looked at me. "What does Tris taste like?" Peter laughed. He bent over slightly and kissed where my boobs would be if a black cotton shirt wasn't covering them. Peter kinda caught on to that and lifted my shirt up, exposing my small breasts. Bra's were on low supply, I'm sad to say. Peter pushed my hands back, and even though I struggled, he had a hard grip. Peter's tongue shot out and teased the soft flesh. I broke free of his grasp and screamed. He tried to lunge at me again and held my shirt above my head. I heard footsteps race down the hallway and I was renewed with hope. Tobias, of all people, came rushing down the corner. Peter, drunk and not noticing who it was who just appeared. "Want a taste?" He asked before turning his head. It took his drunk-ass a moment to realize Tobias stood there before his eyes widened. Tobias waved and punched him in the face. Normally I say peter was the type to Weeble, Wobble, and not fall down, but i guess his balance was off. Tobas stomped on his face before picked me up and carrying me back into our room. - He stared at me. "Are you.." "I'm so, so.." "Tris, I.." He couldn't seem to find the right words. "Tobias, how are you here?" Finally, a question he could answer. "Truck broke down, came back to find tools. I heard you scream. God Tris, this is all my fault." "No, I'm okay. And I'm not mad at you. You came." He sat down on the bed next to me. We switched rooms because neither of us could sleep on the bed my brother had sex on. With my best friend.. He turned to me and kissed my nose. I could taste his tears as I kissed his cheek. "I should be the one crying," I joked. "I've never loved anyone ever. Not the way I love you, and you got hurt. In some way I could have prevented." Tobias.." I ran my hand over the leg of his pants. "You don;t know how badly I want too.." He smiled. "Let's do it, then." I knew Tobias, and as much as he denied it, he was a man. I knew this would make him feel better. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Tobias lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He removed my pants and then my underwear, and my shirt was already taken care of. (Thank you Peter) Tobias spread my thighs and pushed the tip of his manhood on me. I whimpered as he pushed it, leaning down to massage my breasts. A steady pace was going and he pulled out. Tobias moved his mouth from my breasts to where his shaft once was. His tounge teased me and waves of pleasure convulsed through me. His tongue moved in and out at a fast pace as i reached the edge of an orgasm. Tobias, noticing, pulled his mouth away and stuck in his large cock again. His speed was incredible, and both of us orgasmed. He layed on my chest, exhausted but happy. 


End file.
